ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos
Chaos (born December 19, 1977) is a Canadian professional wrestler who works for Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment on its Rapture Brand. Career 2004 Chaos debuted in the squared circle in March of the year 2004 in a small federation called the Anarchy Wrestling Alliance. The company called for wrestlers with little or no experience to join the company and be trained from the start. Chaos won the AWA television title, but the federation soon folded after the Owner filed banktrupcy. Chaos had the opportunity to fight in one of the federations more memorable matches; an Inferno Cage Match, but he lost. Chaos would pick up his training from several companies around this time; House of Pain in Canada and later UWE's own pre-debut developmental territory. When the company signed a television deal Chaos debuted on-screen as one of the upper-card characters who was propelled into the main event scene. Chaos worked in UWE's first match ever when he defeated Snake in a round one tournament match. The winner of the tournament would be the first ever UWE World Champion. Chaos climbed to the top of the tournament where he and Danger tied in a semi-final match and moved onto the finals. This tie would make the finals a triple threat. Chaos captured the World title alongside Danger (joint champions) in the tournament finale at Summer Heat 2004 when both men pinned The Deadman at exactly the same time. Danger eventually won the full rights to the title after about a month of being a joint champion with Chaos. Chaos and Danger would have a heated feud that would continue for many years to come. Chaos continued his reign of terror as a monster when he aligned himself with Donna in the fall. Chaos would tag with Mark Jay several times. Donna would manage Mark Jay and Chaos. Chaos and Mark would compete for the World Tag Team titles, but each time they challenged for the titles they were unsuccessful.. In December, Chaos formed Death By Design, aligning himself with Mark Jay, Jamal Glenn, Donna, and J.C.. At the December pay-per view Cold Carnage Chaos won the UWE World Heavyweight Championship for the second time when he defeated Paul The Chosen One. 2005 Chaos successfully defended the World Heavyweight Championship against Danger, JaXon, Rave and Malicious on several different occasions. Chaos defended his titles in extreme variant matches at two separate pay-per views, but also on regular exhibition shows in matches such as a Cage match, Hardcore match, Triple Threat Cage Match (at Battle Royal 2005 in January) and a St. Valentine's Day Massacre Match (at Blood Fest 2005 in February). Chaos would face Danger at Genesis, UWE's major pay-per view, in a Three Stages of Hell Match with the stages being Submission, Hardcore and Scaffold. Danger would win the Submission stage while Chaos stole a victory during the Hardcore stage. Danger finished Chaos off in the Scaffold stage with Chaos falling to the ring. After losing the World Heavyweight Championship to Danger at Genesis in March 2005 at Genesis, Chaos and J.C would capture the World Tag Team titles together after dominating the entire tag division. Paul Haywood began to manage Chaos, J.C., Gale and The Deadman as the new Death By Design. Chaos and J.C would become three time World Tag team champions in one year and hold the titles for many months. Chaos and J.C. would defend the titles at pretty much every pay-per view. Notably, Chaos and J.C. beat every tag team UWE had to offer at that time. Death By Design eventually became just Chaos, his tag partner and diva Gale. 2006 The tag title reign of Death By Design would come to a sudden halt in May. At the UK pay-per view, Overthrow, Chaos and J.C. lost the World tag titles to Powerplant 2.0. Chaos and his partner, with Gale in their corner would go for the titles again at Summer Heat, but were unsuccessful. Chaos and Gale would turn on J.C. with Chaos attacking J.C. after the tag title loss. Gale would lead Chaos into a feud with Davy Blade (now David Stone). Throughout the feud, Chaos was able to score one victory and Davy three victories. Chaos was soon injured, after breaking a few fingers during a match. Chaos returned to in-ring action when he defeated Danger at Halloween Hell when UWE fans voted for Chaos to be the opponent that Danger would fight. Chaos would attempt to enter the new Hardcore division, but lose in a number one contenders match. 2007 In late 2006 and early 2007 Chaos and Danger would align with one another to form an unlikely alliance against some of the newer members of the roster. Despite not winning numerous tag bouts the two would get the last word in because they were known to attack their opponents after matches. Chaos would turn on Danger at Blood Fest and debut his new finishing move "Taste of Chaos" on Danger and then Ricky Martinez. Chaos would face Danger at Genesis III in a Falls Count Anywhere match. The match would end in a draw with both men being counted down. During UWE's brand split there was the After Hours brand and the Rapture brand. Chaos would be drafted to Rapture as a member of the Rapture roster for the new brand split. Chaos successfully defeated Brian Duskey on one of the new episodes of Rapture after the roster split. Chaos began to appear sporadically until UWE had a battle royal to determine a World title shot. Chaos was eliminated by Ghetto Gospel, StoneRoc and Warren Peace, in the battle royale. Chaos began to appear with diva Vickie. He was in her corner in a match against Chrystie. Vickie would lose, but the fans now realized that Chaos and Vickie were friends again after rumours on the internet and fan speculation of problems. Vickie would accompany Chaos to the ring for an International title number one contenders match in his home town Toronto at the pay-per view Midsummer Massacre. Chaos was pinned by Ronnie Cage. 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 to present Wrestling facts Finishing moves *'Taste of Chaos' - (Swinging Side Slam) *'Chaos Bomb' - (Moonsault) Signature moves *Savate Kick *Swinging Neckbreaker *Abdominal Stretch (into roll up) *Big Boot *Torture Rack Managers *Caroline Woodward (2008-2009) * Donna (2004-2005) * Vickie (2006-2007) *Paul Heyman (2004) *Gale (2005) Nicknames *"The Canadian Psycho" Theme Music *Hail Destroyer by Cancer Bats * Dragula by Rob Zombie *Unholy Confessions by Avenged Sevenfold *Radiant Eclipse by Avenged Sevenfold *Kill Caustic by AFI *Stigmata Martyr by Bauhaus Championships and accomplishments *'Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment' :*UWE World Heavyweight Championship(2 times) :*UWE World Tag Team Championship (3 times) Personal life Chaos resides in Toronto, Ontario Canada. Chaos is single and runs a local gym. Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Canadian characters Category:1977 births Category:World Champions